nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessie Skid
Jessie Skid was a character role-played by jimmyoluke. Introduction Jessie Skid was a 25 years old Schizophrenic male, with extreme auditory hallucinations. Jessie spent a number of years in a small budget psychiatric facility where he was given electroshock therapy, and was force fed a high dose of Clozapine (anti-psychotic medication). Jessie was released from the hospital, where he found his way back to Sandy Shores, where he had grown up. Jessie stopped taking his medication immediately, allowing the auditory hallucinations to intensify again. The Others "The Others" are voices that Jessie heard, ranging from whispers to yelling. They told Jessie that he needs to save the city of Los Santos from the beings that he calls "The Ones From Up Above”. In order to do this, Jessie must shut down “all” of the power to the city. Jessie believed this will help the people of Los Santos to see "The Ones From Up Above” for who they are. After failing to do this on his own, Jessie came up with a plan to kidnap a cop (who he believes is either "One", or working for "The Ones From Up Above"), and force the other officers to choose between shutting down the power, or allowing the cop as hostage to die. Stopping The Ones From Up Above After a few run-ins with the law while attempting to shut down the power, Jessie has been seen by Kizzy Neveah. Kizzy has been trying to help Jessie see the actual truth, and keep him out of Prison. Jessie developed an infatuation with Kizzy, and feels especially close to her. Jessie spends his time broken up between talking with Kizzy, watching and following the police, trying to tell people about the truth, and recently he started talking with [[Ander Destolle|'Ander Destolle']]. Jessie had an interaction with officer Scarlett Winters, and noticed her tattoos, which made him believe she is one of "The Ones From Up Above". 51-50 Parsons Hold While on the run for an active warrant, Jessie was tracked down by officer [[Jordan Steele|'Jordan Steele']] and [[Olivia Copper|'Olivia Copper']], and then shot by police officers Bobby Smith and[[ Vladimir Raven| Vladimir Raven]] (while Raven was dressed as Copper). Jessie was then locked in Parsons Rehabilitation Center, on an indefinite "51-50" hold. Jessie was trapped in Parsons until a doctor or judge released him. During his stay at Parsons Jessie met various new people who gave him information, attempted to help him, or use him. During the end of Jessie's stay, notorious escape convict [[Bovice Wilkinson|'Bovice Wilkinson']] was in contact with him. Bovice encouraged Jessie to find a way to get released from Parsons. Freedom On''' November 16, 2019', after 74 days, Jessie was released from Parsons by [[Pixie Plum|'Pixie Plum']]. Overwhelmed, he tries to adapt to freedom, and looks to restart his plan. Jessie took some time to regroup after his release, and he has joined the Dark Web. He has also begun leaving ominous notes around the city, including one at the police department. The note read: ''"Soon the ones from up above will no longer be able to feast on us. We will all be free." Under Attack Jessie decided that he'd like to focus on getting better; he still stalks MRPD, but he decided to halt his plan. However, he was stabbed on two separate occasions by someone he did not know. The person that stabbed him is named David,' '''but as Jessie went into the ICU, he could not remember the name. Jessie was able to learn that [[Jaden Sparks|'Jaden Sparks']] betrayed him, and stabbed '''Jaden' in retaliation. Jessie was also told by [[Summer Mersion|'Summer Mersion']]' '''that someone told '''David' to attack Jessie, but she doesn't know who, or why. Jessie is concerned, and suspects that "The Ones From Up Above" are behind the attacks. Return to Parsons Jessie was placed back in Parsons because police believe he was a danger to others and suspect he was connected to recent attacks. He was told by Parson staff that he will only be released if he agrees to take medication. Death On January 25th, 2020, Jessie was stabbed multiple times and declared deceased by Dr. Serge Cross. He was the victim of an attack by [[The Menagerie |'The Menagerie']],''' a group of killers that he once trusted. '''Menagerie members [[Sana Nyx|'Sana Nyx']] and [[Rue Connors|'Rue Connors']] blindfolded and kidnapped Jessie at gunpoint and told him that he was being punished and their show was coming to an end. Jessie was locked in a room and stabbed multiple times by Sana and his throat was slashed. He died at [[Pillbox Medical Center|'Pillbox Medical Center']]. Plan List People that would have been used for the plan. * [[Scarlett Winters|'Scarlett Winters']] * [[Jordan Steele|'Jordan Steele']] * [[Olivia Copper|'Olivia Copper']] Practice List People that had upset Jessie, and might have been used as practice. * [[Pixie Plum|'Pixie Plum']] * [[Thalia Hayes|'Thalia Hayes']] * [[Conan Clarkson|'Conan Clarkson']] * [[Ryan Carthus|'Ryan Carthus']] * [[Jenny Hall|'Jenny Hall']] * [[Maverick Shaw|'Maverick Shaw']] * [[Jackie Snow|'Jackie Snow']] * [[Rocko Colombo|'Rocko Colombo']] * [[Raja Bahadur|'Raja Bahadur']] * [[Summer Mersion|'Summer Mersion']] * Damon Hador * [[Jerry Callow|'Jerry Callow']] * [[Serge Cross|'Serge Cross']] * [[Jean Steele|'Jean Steele']] * [[AJ Hunter|'AJ Hunter']] Friends List People that Jessie trusted and wouldn't hurt. * [[Kizzy Neveah|'Kizzy Neveah']] * [[Summer Sundae|'Summer Sundae']] * [[Tessa Lamb|'Tessa Lamb']] * [[Ziggy Buggs|'Ziggy Buggs']] * [[Lauren Forcer|'Lauren Forcer']] * Adrienne West Fun Facts * The Others (the voices) constantly would speak ominous phrases to Jessie. * Jessie had a list of people that he plans on hurting to fulfill his plan. * Jessie had a list of people he considers friends. * Jessie left numerous notes around the grounds of Parsons every day. * Jessie enjoyed watching the sunset, and hated the rain, as it signifies bad omens. * Jessie holds the record for longest stay at Parsons, at 74 days. * Jessie's username on the Dark Web was "openeyes". Gallery JessieSunset.JPG|Jessie watches the sunset JessieMRPD.JPG|Jessie stalks the police JessieZiggy.JPG|Jessie speaks to Ziggy Shootout.JPG|Shootout with Bobby Smith JessieNorman.JPG|Jessie meets Norman Bones JessieForcer.JPG|Jessie talks to Lauren Forcer JessieSkidSunset.png|Final Sunset RIPJessie.PNG|Jessie Gets Stabbed by Sana JessieEnd.PNG|Dr. Cross with Jessie's body Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Deceased